The aim of the work is threefold: 1. To identify bacterial strains from human intestinal flora capable of metabolizing conjugated and unconjugated steroid hormones entering the alimentary tract whether through biliary excretion or by oral administration. 2. To identify steroid metabolites from appropriate substrates. 3. To extract and purify enzymes responsible for the metabolites.